helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
from albums The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ and TBA' ---- '''Release Date' August 28, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013)]] Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Selfishness, Mind's Condition, Love's Joke/ Army of Love), official english title being''' Selfish, Easy Going, Jokes of Love / "GUNDAN" Of The Love', is Morning Musume's 54th single. It was released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. The single ranked #1 in the weekly Oricon charts with 144,061 copies sold. This has become Morning Musume's best selling single since Shabondama. It is also the third number one single in a row for the current group, which was previously achieved in 2001. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; ''Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; '' Gentle First Year Lover'') - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (MV) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (MV) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #Ai no Gundan #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Television Performance ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *2013.08.23 Music Station *2013.08.30 Music Dragon Song Information ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki ;Ai no Gundan *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki ;Bouya *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals : Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki **Sub Vocals: Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka ;Funwari Koibito Ichinensei *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Suzuki Kanon *Rappers: **Main Rapper: Ishida Ayumi **Sub Rapper: Ikuta Erina ;Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: TBA **Sub Vocals. TBA Promotions Release Events= *October 12, 2013: Release Event (Osaka) *October 19, 2013: Release Event (Kanagawa) |-|Television Appearances= *TBA |-|Handshake Events & Photo Options= *September 14, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 1) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **Ai no Gundan Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *September 15, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 2) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *September 23, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 3) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *September 29, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Osaka) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **Ai no Gundan Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *October 27, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Aichi) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th single as leader. *This is the first Morning Musume single in over 10 years to not feature Tanaka Reina. *It is the second Double A-side single in a row. *Tsunku said in a tweet that this single seems "sick!". *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Station. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" is divided into two groups with an intense dance battle, while "Ai no Gundan" has a military-style dance, with the hand-salute formation pose. *This is the second single for which they used Japanese to English translations on their YouTube videos. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV on Morning Musume's official YouTube Channel, passed 1,000,000 views in 10 days. *"Ai no Gundan" MV on Morning Musume's official YouTube Channel passed 1,000,000 views. *This is the third single in a row to debut at #1 on the Oricon Daily and Weekly Charts. *This single has beat the first week sales for all previous singles since Do it! Now. *This single currently has the 11th best selling first week for a Morning Musume single. *This single achieved the groups goal of "triple good things", mentioned in the lyrics of "Brainstorming." Its meaning represented their goal of 3 consecutive weekly #1, which was previously achieved in 2001 with The☆Peace!, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ and Souda! We're ALIVE. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 144,061* Videos File:モーニング娘。 『わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク』(Morning Musume。 Selfish,easy going,Jokes of love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『愛の軍団』(Morning Musume。 "GUNDAN" of the love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tsunku's blog comment (translation) *Lyrics: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, Ai no Gundan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Releases Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:2013 Number 1 Singles